A First Kiss That Lasts A Lifetime
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang player sebelum ia berubah menjadi Rukia Kurosaki. Rumour mengatakan ia memiliki masalah dengan komitmen. Tapi kemudian, player kita memutuskan untuk melakukan komitmen terbesar dalam hidup : pernikahan. Dan bagaimana rupanya semua kegilaan ini berasal? Ichigo Kurosaki adalah dalangnya. Last Chapter dan sekaligus perpisahan author dengan ffn. Arigatou!
1. The beginning of all chaos

**A First Kiss That Lasts A Lifetime**

**By: Rukiorra Schiffer**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace/Drama**

**Desclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan hingga membuat tubuh dan hati mati rasa selain saat mendapati dirimu sedang berdiri di atas altar dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru kau kenal sebulan belakangan, mengucapkan sumpah setia kepada Tuhan disaksikan semua teman-teman dan keluargamu dan diiringi senyuman tulus memilukan hati dari seorang cinta pertama yang kau cintai diam-diam selama belasan tahun. Dan hal ini sedang dialami oleh wanita kecil kesayangan kita, Rukia Kuchiki yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marga menjadi Kurosaki.

Seseorang yang kini menjadi suaminya sedang menggenggam tangannya, membuat ia tersadar dari segala lamunan lima detiknya barusan. Tangan lelaki itu besar dan hangat. Rukia bisa merasakannya dari balik sarung tangan putihnya.

"Ayo, Rukia" bisik suara baritone tepat di telinga kirinya.

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lelaki itu berjalan menuruni altar dengan merangkul pinggang istrinya erat. Seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Rukia. Menikah dengan seorang pria tampan, pengusaha sukses yang mantan seorang professor dokter bedah, mantan atlit rugby berprestasi di Karakura University, tinggi, atletis, bersuara tebal dan dalam, dan tidak keberatan menerimanya meski ia sudah jumpalitan tidak karuan dihadapan lelaki itu. Ini adalah sebuah anugerah yang mungkin akan Tuhan berikan kepada satu dari satu juta triliun gadis di dunia.

Tidak ada yang bilang pernikahan ini terasa salah, tidak juga Rukia. Semuanya terasa benar. Terlalu benar malah hingga membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya berdarah. Belum pernah di dalam hidupnya, ia mengalami hal indah dan mimpi buruk dalam satu waktu, kecuali hari ini.

"Kau melamun". Kembali suara baritone suaminya menyadarkannya.

"Maaf."

"Lebih baik kau kumpulkan kesadaranmu hingga tengah malam, Rukia. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah mengingatkaku, Kurosaki"

"Ichigo saja. Kitakan sudah menikah sekarang. Nah, sudah siap?"

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Aku sudah siap"

* * *

Menerima uluran tangannya, menatap sorot mata yang mengingatkan wanita itu pada musim gugur, ia perlahan menemui para undangan yang telah memenuhi halaman rumahnya sekarang. Mata violet besarnya tanpa sadar sibuk mencari sosok seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang ia ingat menggunakan jas berwarna biru malam di antara ribuan makhluk-makhluk yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ingin ia lihat di jarak pandangnya saat ini. Kendati demikian, suaminya, Ichigo terus membawanya menemui satu demi satu tamu undangan dan menyapa mereka dengan formalitas tinggi. Dan sampai waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, sosok yang ia cari-cari tidak juga menampakkan wajahnya dan Rukia berfikir dimana sosok itu berada sekarang.

"_Kau harus melupakannya, Rukia. Kau hanya teman perempuan lainnya bagi Ulquiorra. Kau memiliki seorang suami dan kehidupan baru di depan. Lupakan dan tidur nyenyaklah malam ini seolah kau adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia yang berhasil mengambil kesempatan menjadi istri seorang Ichigo Kurosaki_." Ucapnya dalam hati sebelum terlelap malam itu.

* * *

Demi Zeus! Sudah dua bulan sejak hari pernikahan mereka yang gegap gempita itu berlangsung, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan rumah tangga Rukia dengan seorang pemuda impian semua wanita itu berjalan selayaknya hubungan suami istri. Bukannya Rukia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih, hanya saja wanita mungil ini merasa ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang terasa kosong, seperti bagian yang telah lama kau pegang tetapi kemudian hilang entah kemana dan kau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali merasakan kekosongan yang diakibatkannya.

Setiap di jam makan siang atau ketika ia sedang lengang dari pasien, Rukia selalu merenung, memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang hilang tersebut tetapi nihil. Ia memperkirakan mungkin karena ia merasa asing dengan kehidupan barunya yang berubah total dimana kini ia harus hidup dengan seorang pria yang tidak begitu ia kenal dan harus berbagi tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan segala sesuatu dengannya. Mungkin juga karena ia jauh dari Nii-samanya yang dingin tetapi sangat ia sayangi, pikirnya.

Tetapi hari ini, semua spekulasi yang berterbangan di dalam otaknya, berantakan ketika dengan ekor matanya, Rukia menyaksikan pemuda berambut hitam berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dan agak kerempeng, keluar dari pintu belakang, menuju bangku di taman rumah sakit. Dan dengan itu, Rukia tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia bagai disiram dengan air es di musim panas—mengejutkan, menyakitkan dan melegakan di waktu yang sama. Lelaki itu! Ia yang telah meninggalkan ruang yang telah Rukia sediakan selama belasan tahun, dan membuatnya merasakan kehampaan sedemikian besar hingga sangat mengganggu dan menyakitkan. Demi kakek Ginrei! Lelaki itulah penyebabnya! Rukia belum bertemu dengan lelaki itu sejak hari pernikahannya!

* * *

Hah ini dia, Ulquiorra Schiffer—nama yang mungkin untuk selamanya memberikan efek-efek tertentu yang mengerikan terhadap hati seorang anggota baru keluarga Kurosaki. Seorang ahli bedah jantung, pemuda yang dihormati karena kejeniusannya di bidang kedokteran, tipe pendiam yang berbicara dengan seperlunya, minim ekspresi, dan di atas segalanya, cinta pertama Rukia Kuchi—Kurosaki. Kau tahukan, banyak sekali jenis-jenis cinta pertama, dan ini adalah kisah cinta pertama tentang jatuh cinta, patah hati dan melepaskan di saat yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka—Rukia dan Ulquiorra—dulunya adalah definisi yang benar untuk kata sahabat ketika duduk di tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama. Semua terasa baik, menyenangkan dan sempurna ketika di suatu hari yang damai, Rukia mulai sadar jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan tidak seharusnya ketika ia melihat mata Ulquiorra. Dan kurasa siapapun itu yang mengatakan bahwa tidak akan pernah ada persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan adalah benar.

Perasaan itu kian tumbuh dan entah mengapa semakin melekat. Rukia mulai berimajinasi tentang bagaimana ia dan Ulquiorra nanti akan menikah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menyandang nama Schiffer, bagaimana ia setiap harinya akan melihat senyuman dan tawa Ulquiorra yang bahkan selama ia kenal, hanya pernah terjadi dua atau tiga kali di kesempatan-kesempatan langka, dan bagaimana ia akan sangat bangga untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah nyonya Schiffer yang baru.

Tetapi semua itu harus segera dihapuskan dan benar-benar dilupakan bahkan sebelum perasaan cinta di hati Rukia mulai berkembang dan meletup-letup, karena Ulquiorra pada suatu kesempatan di libur musim panas di tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama, dengan tulus dan entah mengapa mengungkapkan bahwa ia beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Rukia yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kecil kesayangan yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Belum cukup dengan itu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bertekad untuk menjadi seorang ahli bedah jantung dan membangun rumah sakitnya sendiri. Dan ketika Rukia tanyakan mengenai bagaimana tentang istrinya kelak, ia mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu. Tidak sampai ia berhasil membuat rumah sakitnya sendiri dan menyaksikan adik kesayangannya—Rukia—menikah dengan pria yang pantas. Seketika itu juga, hati Rukia kecil menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Dan perputaran kelas di tahun keduanya juga semakin tidak menguntungkan dengan memisahkan mereka sedemikian jauh.

Setiap tahun, seiring berjalannya waktu, jarak semakin membentang di antara mereka. Dan membuat semuanya berubah; cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain, cara mereka menatap satu sama lain, semuanya. Semuanya kecuali satu: cinta untuk Ulquiorra dan pengharapan terpendam yang Rukia susun dari kepingan hatinya yang sempat berantakan. Kini, setelah beberapa tahun terpisah dan bertemu lagi di rumah sakit yang samapun, keadaan tetap tidak kembali seperti sebagaimana mereka seharusnya. Dan itu secara gamblang Rukia akui, sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

"Kau melamun lagi" suara baritone yang merdu menyapa gendang telinga Rukia.

"Kau…" balas Rukia terkejut. Ia tak menyangka suaminya akan berada disana.

"Kupikir ini sudah jam pulang kerja dan aku sedang menjemputmu seperti biasa, Rukia"

"Tidakkah ini terlalu awal, Ichigo?"

"Kurasa jam tanganku membaca angka lima"

"Benarkah? Oh Tuhan sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini?"

"Nah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Segera kemasi barangmu dan kita pulang sekarang. Aku tunggu kau di parkiran, Rukia"

Menatap punggung suaminya yang telah berlalu menuju parkiran, Rukia mendesahkan nafasnya pelan.

"Kurasa suamimu tadi berkata untuk segera menyusulnya di parkiran dan pulang, Rukia"

"Ulquiorra!" Rukia nyaris berteriak kaget. "_Bagus. Dua kali kejutan mengerikan hari ini_" batin Rukia.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Cerewet sekali kau" kata Rukia sambil berlari masuk ke dalam gedung dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

* * *

Sampai di dalam rumahpun, jantung Rukia masih berdebar-debar dengan intensitas yang mengerikan karena efek yang disebabkan si tanpa ekspresi bermata emerald itu.

"Ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" suara baritone lagi-lagi memecah lamunan Rukia.

"Demi Tuhan, Ichigo! Tidak bisakah kau lebih mengejutkanku lagi hari ini?" protes Rukia dengan nada kesal yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran suaminya.

"Um, yah kau tahulah ini tentang pekerjaanku dan jadwalnya yang semakin kurasa kau tahu, kurang manusiawi" Rukia melanjutkan.

"Kurasa bukan itu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Dan kurasa kau benar. Kau terlihat terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin aku akan berbicara dengan Ishida mengenai hal ini nanti."

"Maafkan aku, bukannya aku berniat untuk berbohong hanya saja entahlah sesuatu membut otakku memberikan perintah untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan oh Ichigo jangan kau tega melakukannya! Aku hanya seorang direktur dan kebetulan berpartisipasi dalam operasi-operasi besar! Aku tidak ingin pekerjaanku diganggu gugat oleh apapun. Aku sudah muak dipandang sebagai anggota Kuchiki dan sekarang Kurosaki. Aku ingin bekerja seperti orang biasa!"

"Oke maafkan kekasaranku. Aku hanya mencoba membantu. Tidak perlu sampai memberikanku tatapan mengerikan seperti itu, kau tahu?" balas Ichigo, terkekeh.

"Ya ampun maafkan aku. Aku tidak sadar melakukannya. Sungguh! Kurasa kafein dan tidur lima jam untuk dua hari membuatku gila"

"_Relax_, Rukia. Ambil nafas yang panjang. Mungkin waktunya kau untuk tidur lebih awal hari ini"

"Kurasa kau benar. Baiklah aku akan segera menenggelamkan diriku di alam kedamaian. Selamat malam" kata Rukia, sambil beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarganya yang canggih.

"Baiklah tidur nyenyak dan jangan bermimpi, Okay?"

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati. Dan Oh, Ichigo jangan kau tega menginterupsi tidurku dengan kau tahu seperti memainkan rambutku. Aku agak sedikit sensitif dengan itu, kau tahu"

"Ya aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Hanya saja waktu itu aku sulit tidur dan terlalu malas untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan melakukan sesuatu tetapi terlalu bosan untuk tidak melakukan apapun"

"Kau benar-benar gila. Fans mu harus tahu ini"

Terkekeh, Ichigo hanya membalas "Cepat tidur atau kita malah akan tetap beradu mulut sampai matahari terbit lagi besok"

Dengan sebal, Rukia mencebik dan memutar bola matanya untuk berjalan ke kamar.

"Dan Oh, Rukia jangan putar bola matamu seperti itu didepanku lagi atau aku akan menyebarkan foto tidurmu di internet"

"_Try me!_"

Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, ia menaiki tangga dan mencoba menghindari mendengar suara tawa Ichigo yang renyah dan entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit tersenyum juga.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Rukia bangun dengan lebih segar dan mendapati Ichigo sedang tertidur lelap, menghadapnya. Hari ini hari Minggu dan senang sekali mendapatkan dirimu tidur dengan benar dan bersama dengan err..orang yang benar pula. Rukia dan Ichigo telah memutuskan untuk berteman dengan baik daripada memulai sebuah drama. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton tv atau sekedar duduk-duduk di _café_ seperti pasangan remaja dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Tetapi di samping itu, tidak ada yang spesial. Mereka juga belum, kau tahu melakukan sesuatu yang pasangan menikah lain lakukan dan mereka tidak berbagi kisah cinta.

"Kurasa aku akan mengecek internet nanti untuk memastikan wajah tidurku tidak terlalu buruk" suara baritone memecah keheningan kamar.

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa lebih baik lagi mengejutkanku, Ichigo. Dan tega sekali kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kulakukan" Balas Rukia kesal sambil kemudian berpura-pura menangis.

Ichigo tertawa dan kemudian menyandarkan bahunya di kepala tempat tidur seperti yang Rukia lakukan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian sepakat untuk turun dan sarapan sandwich pagi ini.

* * *

Menjelang sore, mereka tidak memiliki aktivitas menarik untuk dilakukan sehingga memutuskan untuk bereksplorasi ke hutan yang berjarak sekitar 1 mil jauhnya dari rumah, layaknya penjelajah profesional dan mengenakan pakaian olah raga, menyiapkan beberapa peralatan camping, uang yang cukup dan perbekalan memadai.

Sudah hampir menjelang malam ketika mereka sampai di hutan. Untung saja besok adalah hari libur bagi warga Karakura sehingga mereka bebas melakukan apapun malam ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat tenda dan menyalakan api unggun tak jauh dari sungai kecil yang mereka temukan. Setelah semua kesibukan berakhir dan tiba saat makan malam, barulah mereka duduk bersisian di depan api unggun sambil memakan bekal yang tadi mereka siapkan dari rumah. Adalah kali ke tiga bagi mereka melakukan hal gila semacam ini. Tapi terserah mereka tak peduli, selama menyenangkan.

"Rukia"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, kita membicarakan segala hal kecuali tentang cinta? Terasa aneh bagiku"

"Hah? Ada apa dengan kau dan kejutan, ya? Mengapa aku tidak terkejut kau menanyakan hal ini di saat kita baru duduk selama lima menit? Dan omong-omong aku juga. Tapi kurasa itu yang membuat kita bisa menjadi teman baik seperti sekarang."

"Kau pikir begitu?" balas Ichigo, terkekeh.

"Yah kurang lebih. Laki-laki akan menjadi membosankan ketika ia mulai mengatakan dan membicarakan cinta"

"Wow. Kau memiliki garis keras disini."

"Tidak juga. Hanya, kurasa itu benar. Paling tidak menurut pandanganku."

"Jadi, gosip itu benar?"

"Gosip?"

"Ya. Yang mengatakan kau memiliki masalah dengan komitmen sehingga setiap pacarmu mengatakan ia jatuh cinta padamu, kau segera mencampakkan mereka begitu saja?"

"Kurasa itu benar. Aku hanya peduli dan menyukai mereka. Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya sebelum mereka terlalu terluka. Mungkin ini terdengar arogan, tetapi aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta…lagi."

"Wow. Jadi yang pertama begitu menyakitkan seperti neraka, huh?"

"Semacam itu. Dan kau, kudengar kau juga selalu bergonta-ganti pacar. Jadi mengapa kau merasa perlu untuk menanyakanku hal ini saat kau tahu siapa aku dulu?"

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran. Ketika aku diberitahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu kandidat memadai untuk menjadi istriku, aku merasa tertarik. Kau seorang Kuchiki demi bumi! Dan selama yang kutahu, Kuchiki hidup begitu err kau tahu, agak kuno dan tertutup dan hanya melakukan pernikahan pada sesama bangsawan atau semacamnya. Selain itu aku mendengar bahwa kau adalah seorang _player_ yang memiliki masalah dengan komitmen dan aku merasa tertantang untuk membuktikan gosip tersebut ditambah ketika aku melihat kau yang err sedikit kecil dan terlihat rapuh tetapi ternyata sangat kuat, tegar dan yah..liar"

"Ha! Jadi kau berfikir untuk menakhlukkanku karena aku adalah gadis kecil yang rapuh dimatamu? Betapa percaya dirinya kau!"

"Semua lelaki memiliki harga diri semacam itu, asal kau tahu saja. Dan kurasa tidak buruk juga untuk terlibat dalam komitmen bersama seseorang yang tidak menginginkan komitmen"

"Maaf? Koreksi aku jika salah, tetapi aku menangkap bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama sepertiku. Kau takut pada komitmen."

"Kurasa bukan takut, hanya aku tidak ingin. Mungkin sekarang. Aku hanya mencoba bersenang-senang kau tahu, sebelum aku menemukan sesuatu untuk aku perjuangkan"

"Dramatis sekali, Ichigo Kurosaki. Haruskah aku memberikanmu _standing applause_?

"Terserah apa pendapatmu. Aku hanya berfikir, memiliki seseorang untuk selalu kujaga dan perjuangkan adalah hal yang..menarik. Seperti yang kau tahu, ibuku sudah meninggal tujuh belas tahun lalu tetapi ayahku yang idiot itu masih memajang posternya untuk kemudian bersikap kekanakan dengan memeluk dan berbicara dengan itu dan di saat-saat normal, memandangnya dengan wajah penuh kasih dan rindu."

"Berapa gadis yang terharu dengan ceritamu dan luluh, heh? Karena kurasa hatiku juga sedikit tersentuh dengan ceritamu meski jika kau memberi cerita palsu"

"Jaga bicaramu, Rukia. Ini adalah sesungguhnya dan perlu kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu"

"Ya ampun maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku dan sarkasme aneh ini. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah lelucon agar semua ini tidak terlalu serius. Dan itu berjalan dengan buruk"

"Yeah, satu lagi lelucon buruk dari Rukia Kuchi—Kurosaki. Nah, aku telah memberikan bagianku dan sekarang berikan bagianmu juga"

* * *

Menghela nafas panjang, Rukia memulai ceritanya,

"Jadi aku pernah jatuh cinta. Sekali. Dan lelaki ini adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Ia juga berasal dari lingkungan yang sama denganku sehingga membuatku entah mengapa merasa yakin kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Hmmph. Okay, jadi kau jatuh cinta pertama kali kepada seseorang dan langsung membayangkan pernikahanmu? Aku baru tahu kau adalah orang yang optimis, Rukia"

"Berhenti mengolokku atau aku akan berhenti berbicara dan menyemburmu dengan api"

"Kau tak akan berani, Rukia"

"_Try me_"

"Okay. Baiklah. Lanjutkan saja"

"Jadi. Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh ya, baik. Jadi ketika aku baru hendak merasa kau tahu, seperti kupu-kupu di dalam perut beterbangan saat aku melihatnya, ia dengan secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seperti adik kecil yang tidak pernah ia miliki dan akan bersedia sebagai perisai untuk melindungiku dari laki-laki aneh sampai aku menemukan yang tepat. Hah, saat itu kurasa ia tahu tentang perasaanku"

"Dan kemudian kau menyerah?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Tetapi kemudian perputaran kelas menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan selalu memisahkan kelas kami. Sejak saat itu, ia semakin menjauh dan semuanya menjadi tidak sama. Apalagi ketika sekolah atas, dia mulai mengencani seorang gadis bernama Orihime. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menyebutkan nama wanita itu. Tetapi sesuatu di dalam diriku seperti masih retak ketika menyebut namanya. Ia bagaimanapun sempat memenangkan hati lelaki yang bertahun-tahun aku puja, walaupun cuma sebentar sekali.

* * *

"Tunggu. Maksudmu Orihime.. Orihime Inoue?"

"Yap. Jangan katakana kau adalah mantan kekasihnya"

"Tepatnya tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya pernah tidur dengannya beberapa kali"

Menggigit bibirnya, Rukia mulai berkata

"Siapa tebakanmu?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, rekanmu di rumah sakit" jawab Ichigo mantap.

Rukia terbelalak dan seketika merasa ia melakukan hal yang sangat salah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Rukia hampir histeris.

"Orihime pernah menceritakan bahwa ia pernah memiliki seorang pacar yang ia sendiri bingung mengapa mereka berpacaran. Lelaki itu begitu tidak ada emosi dan entah mengapa sangat protektif pada setiap lelaki yang mencoba mendekati teman wanita semasa kecilnya. Orihime sempat merasa cemburu, sampai ketika Ulquiorra mengatakan bahwa temannya itu sudah seperti tanggung jawab dan adiknya sendiri. Dan kurasa yang Orihime bicarakan itu adalah kau. Semua ini masuk akal"

"Oh betapa kecilnya dunia ini! Omong-omong, kau harus merahasiakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu, Ichigo. Aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Kalau sampai Ulqui benar-benar tahu aku menyukainya, maka tematlah riwayatku"

"Nah mengapa demikian? Kurasa ia tahu kau sudah memiliki err suami sekarang"

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan memiliki muka lagi jika aku tahu dia tahu aku menyukainya"

"Oh aku mengerti. Baiklah. Pegang omonganku. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun asal kau tidak memberitahukan punyaku juga. Sepakat?"

"Ya. Tentu saja"

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari, malam semakin larut dan api unggun mereka nyaris padam. Pembicaraan serius mereka yang pertama berjalan mulus dan panjang. Ketika api unggun tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mati dan mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tenda dan tidur, Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya duduk kembali kemudian berbicara dengan lugas dan dengan disertai seringai berkata,

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Seperti yang kau tahu aku mencari tantangan. Dan aku menantang dirimu untuk melupakan Ulquiorra. Sepenuhnya. Dan jatuh padaku. Aku juga berencana untuk tetap pada pernikahan ini dan memperjuangkannya. Kau tahu, memiliki status duda adalah hal sulit untuk memikat para wanita baik, sekarang"

"Kau gila! Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Dan apalagi denganmu dan kondisi-kondisi ini"

"Oh Rukia bagaimana kau bisa begitu rapuh dan kuat dalam melindungi hatimu itu"

"Aku tidak melindungi hatiku. Hanya saja, sesuatu tentang cinta tidak ada artinya bagiku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kuanggap kau menerima apa yang kukatakan tadi. Selamat malam dan bermimpilah tentang kita, Rukia"

Dan Rukia sukses membeku ketika Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat ke bibir Rukia. Ichigo menciumnya! Demi segala Tuhan! Dan ciumannya sangat intens sampai Rukia hampir lupa segalanya kalau saja tiba-tiba Ichigo tidak menghentikannya dan berjalan dengan santai ke dalam tenda.

Kurasa mulai besok, hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo tidak akan sama lagi.

* * *

Well, inidia cerita bersambung saya, dan yah yah yah tokoh wanita dan prianya gitu-gitu aja dan idenya gitu-gitu aja. I'm sorry I just have my own story and some revision in here and there plus some not helpful imagination to be shared to you guys dan I'm sorry I'm such a troublesome girl with her love troubles(?). Daaaan semoga kalian suka. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.

P.s : For those who's read some of my stories, maybe wondering if I make story every time I get some problems with My-Ichigo. And guess what guys, I MUST CONGRATULATE YOU FOR YOUR BRILLIANT MIND. Taraaaaa tat-tat-tat-taraaa. Ya know, lemme share something what's been stuck on my mind lately,

**"You never know how your relationship will ends and you can't predict it either. Sometimes it's hard to stay but it's even harder to let go and you just can be in between both absurd and weird feeling."**


	2. Oddly happy

Previous Chapter:

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kuanggap kau menerima apa yang kukatakan tadi. Selamat malam dan bermimpilah tentang kita, Rukia"

Dan Rukia sukses membeku ketika Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat ke bibir Rukia. Ichigo menciumnya! Demi segala Tuhan! Dan ciumannya sangat intens sampai Rukia hampir lupa segalanya kalau saja tiba-tiba Ichigo tidak menghentikannya dan berjalan dengan santai ke dalam tenda.

Kurasa mulai besok, hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo tidak akan sama lagi.

* * *

**A First Kiss That Lasts a Lifetime**

**By : Rukiorra Schiffer**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/ Drama**

**Desclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Rukia bangun keesokan paginya hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman kedua dipucuk kepala dari Ichigo-Aneh-Kurosaki di dalam tenda. Sejak lelaki itu mengatakan untuk membuat Rukia jatuh kepadanya, Rukia tidak bisa memandang Ichigo sama lagi. Meskipun ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada sang suami, tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya memaksa untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi dengan bersiap untuk melayangkan surat cerai. _Hell_, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan pernikahannya yang sudah indah ini dengan cinta? Rukia tahu bukan cinta yang ia butuhkan. Ia hanya butuh seorang teman yang baik, menyenangkan, dan tidak kuno yangmana sudah ditemukannya dalam diri Ichigo. _Well_, pada dasarnya ia menyukai Ichigo. Lelaki itu memenuhi segala kriterianya. Tetapi dengan semua kegilaan yang baru saja ia buat, Rukia tidak yakin apakah ia masih menyukai lelaki itu.

Dalam diamnya, Rukia berusaha memikirkan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan dalam waktu dekat ini untuk menghadapi sulung Kurosaki itu. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan sikap Ichigo yang satu ini. Ia selalu tidak terbaca. Ia seolah terlihat dangkal tetapi sebenarnya lelaki itu memiliki berbagai macam pikiran dan cara-cara tertentu yang bisa membuat orang mengikuti kemauannya. Ichigo jelas bukanlah lawan yang enteng untuk ia kalahkan dalam sebuah perundingan. Apalagi bila menyangkut mengenai keputusan yang ia buat. Rukia harus menyiapkan mental dan pikiran jernih untuk bisa menjelaskan keberatannya atas pernyataan Ichigo semalam.

"Santai saja, Rukia. Kita jalani ini bersama. Oke?" suara baritone yang selalu mengejutkan Rukia, kembali mengejutkannya lagi untuk kesekian kali.

"Demi Tuhan, Ichigo! Sebenarnya kau merencanakan apasih di dalam kepalamu itu, ha? Membunuhku?"

* * *

Ichigo hanya membalas ucapan Rukia yang berapi-api itu dengan tawa renyahnya—yang terkenal mampu memicu detak jantung seribu wanita lebih cepat dengan tidak normal ketika melihatnya—sambil menepuk kepala Rukia lembut.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu, Ichigo. Kau bukan sekutuku lagi mulai saat ini. Kita sudah berada di perahu yang berbeda"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi tentu saja, Rukia. Dan perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli tentang perahu-perahu yang kau bicarakan. Perahumu adalah perahuku. Selamanya."

Dan Rukia hanya mampu merutuk dalam hati, menanggapi ucapan suaminya.

* * *

Sekembalinya ia dari berkemah, Rukia segera mendapat panggilan di telepon genggamnya bahwa seorang pasien akan segera dioperasi dalam tiga puluh menit kedepan dan Rukia dibutuhkan untuk hal ini. Dengan terburu-buru, Rukia segera mengambil salah satu kunci mobil dan berlari menuju garasi, mengabaikan ajakan—perintah—Ichigo untuk mengantarnya.

Adalah seorang nenek bernama Yoruichi yang kini sedang Rukia dan timnya bicarakan di rumah sakit. Ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit pasien yang menyenangkan di rumah sakit dan terbaik yang pernah Rukia miliki. Wanita itu sungguh jenaka dan tidak gampang mengeluh. Rukia sayang sekali kepada nenek Yoruichi yang selama setengah tahun ini telah menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Nenek Yoruichi mengidap penyakit jantung yang parah. Sebenarnya Rukia tahu hanya Tuhan yang mampu membuat nenek Yoruichi bertahan sampai detik ini karena jika dilihat dari kondisi jantungnya, seharusnya nenek Yoruichi telah berbaring di dalam tanah sejak tiga bulan lalu.

* * *

Kemungkinan operasi ini hanya sekitar sepuluh persen dan dalam hati Rukia menyadari bahwa nenek Yoruichi lebih baik dengan tenang berpindah ke alam baka daripada terus menerus menderita dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang dimasukkan ke tubuhnya disini. Tetapi tetap saja, meskipun Rukia telah tahu konsekuensi dari operasi ini, telah tahu bagaimana kondisi sebenarnya jantung nenek Yoruichi, dan telah berusaha dengan sangat baik dalam menjalankan operasi, Rukia merasa terpukul dan sedih bukan main mendapati nafas nenek Yoruichi telah hilang dari tubuhnya di ruang operasi. Sekonyong-konyong, siang itu, ia langsung menghamburkan dirinya keluar ruang operasi dan berlari menuju kedai kopi terdekat. Kopi pahit selalu berhasil membantunya merasa lebih baik.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan hatinya terasa sakit dan ngilu disaat yang bersamaan. Kenangan akan nenek Yoruichi berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Ia sangat menyayangi nenek Yoruicihi, tetapi Tuhan lebih sayang kepadanya. Kini tidak ada lagi nenek-nenek gila yang akan terus merecoki Rukia di rumah sakit. Menyecap secangkir kopi pahitnya, Rukia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pikiran-pikirannya yang sedang berantakan dan kusut.

* * *

"Rukia", suara hangat yang familier menyapu sang empunya gendang telinga, membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan menyesakkan.

"Ya?" sahut Rukia serak.

"Aku telah mendengar tentang nenek Yoruichi dan aku turut berduka karenanya"

"Ya. Sebuah pukulan besar bagiku untuk kehilangan orang sehebat ia dalam hidupku, kau tahu?"

"Jangan begitu, ia berhak menjadi bebas dan bahagia di alam lain"

Hening sejenak. Seseorang yang menyapa Rukia memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapannya setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan.

* * *

"Apa kabar? Jarang berbicara denganmu akhir-akhir ini"

"Oh _please_ Ulqui. Kau hanya terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari kehadiranku"

"Omong kosong. Aku selalu ingin menyapamu tetapi kau memiliki dinding yang meskipun seekor Mammoth tidak bisa tembus"

"Diamlah, Ulqui. Aku sedang tidak memiliki selera humor, berdebat dan meladeni celotehanmu yang membuat semesta tercengang"

"Ok. Bagaimana dengan, Apakabar dirimu dan Ichigo sekarang?"

"Benarkah? Kayak tidak ada pertanyaan lain saja"

"Jawab saja, gadis keras kepala"

"_Well_, sebenarnya kami baik-baik saja."

Hening sebentar,

* * *

"Sampai si jeruk itu melemparkan ultimatum kepadaku di hutan, kemarin" sambung Rukia.

"Ultimatum? Apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan?'

"Yah, kau bisa katakan sebagai rutinitas akhir minggu yang aneh. Semacam itulah. Kami berkemah, membuat api unggun dan sebagainya"

"Terdengar menarik. Aku harap bisa melakukan itu juga bersamamu"

Hening cukup lama menghampiri mereka. Rukia seketika menjadi tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Ulquiorra seolah telah menyiramkan pupuk di tanah gersang di hati Rukia. Pernyataannya barusan mau tidak mau membuat Rukia merasa spesial.

* * *

"_Oh tidak. Jangan lagi kali ini_" pikir Rukia

"Rukia? Masih disini?"

"Ah ya. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya… Ya.. Kau tahu, semacam itulah"

Ulquiorra mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ultimatum Ichigo?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Kurasa aku mulai membencinya sekarang. Kau tahu, ia sungguh menyebalkan. Kupikir ia adalah sejenis orang yang dapat kujadikan sekutu seumur hidup. Tetapi ternyata ia malah memutuskan untuk berpindah perahu dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang berada di dalam kepala _orange_nya itu"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tepatnya bukan seperti itu. Ya Tuhan bisa tidak sih aku kembali ke masa lalu dan mengatakan tidak kepada Nii-sama? Pernikahan ini mulai terasa tidak benar"

"Kau memiliki masalah dengan komitmen"

Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Dan Rukia mau tidak mau terdiam. Air mukanya mendadak menjadi sedih.

* * *

"Tapi Ulqui, paling tidak aku bisa jauh dari Ichigo sekarang. Dan selamanya. Aku membencinya"

"Kurasa ia pria yang tepat"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak ada seseorang yang tepat untukku. Ha! Siapa juga yang menginginkan gadis sepertiku"

"Jangan terlalu keras kepada diri sendiri. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan resepsi pernikahanmu kalau aku berpikir kau tidak bahagia bersama Ichigo"

"Dan aku penasaran sepanjang malam kemana saja kau"

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau adik kesayanganku. Tetapi setelah melihat kau dan Ichigo beradu argument di pesta itu, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin meninjunya. Jadi daripada aku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku dan membuatmu sedih, lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah dan menegak _Whiskey_" kata Ulquiorra dengan alis yang berkerut dan dengan bergumam-gumam tidak karuan.

"Benarkah, _Whiskey_? Itu juga bukan seperti dirimu, Ulqui"

* * *

"Aku tentang dirimu bukanlah Ulquiorra, kau tahu"

"Jadi maksudmu yang selama ini berbicara denganku adalah Ulqui-ranger?"

"Rukia, kau adalah wanita yang kejam"

"Ha? Kenapa? Apakah aku salah bicara? Apakah Ulqui-Ranger terlalu berlebihan unt—"

Perkataan Rukia seketika terhenti ketika ia merasakan Ulquiorra menggenggam tangannya. Ini bukan sekedar genggaman tangan yang biasa ia rasakan dengan Ulquiorra setiap kali mereka duduk di rerumputan sepulang sekolah. Dan tatapan Ulquiorra juga bukan seperti biasanya yang begitu menenangkan. Tatapannya kini begitu dalam dan mengintimidasi sehingga membuat Rukia hampir-hampir mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk lelaki itu. Rukia kini memahami apa yang dimaksud dengan "_dunia terasa berhenti dan kau seperti terlempar di dimensi lain bersamanya, berdua dan dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutmu_".

* * *

Mata emerald Ulquiorra seolah telah mengunci Rukia dan membuat tenggorokan Rukia terisi dengan batangan baja yang menyulitkannya untuk berbicara. Tidak pernah di dalam mimpipun, Rukia melihat Ulquiorra menatapnya dengan sedalam ini.

Begitu hening dan damai yang menyelimuti mereka bedua. Rukia merasa tidak ingin berfikir dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Hanya merasakan genggaman hangat Ulquiorra dan tatapan matanya yang membuat Rukia hanyut.

"Aku terkejut untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku juga berharap pernikahanmu dengan Ichigo tidak terjadi" kata Ulquiorra serak dan dalam, sambil jemarinya memainkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri Rukia.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kau terlalu banyak berbicara hari ini Ulquiorra. Sangat mengherankan"

"Jika suatu hari kau memutuskan untuk meninggalka—"

"Kau tahu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini. Iyakan?"

* * *

Rukia dapat merasakan adanya kilatan-kilatan emosi dibalik mata Ulquiorra. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan hal tersebut. Semua ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi dan Rukia hanya ingin bersama seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Selama yang sebuah mimpi indah bisa berikan untuknya.

"Fokus, Rukia. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Jeda sebentar.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu. Sudah sejak lama. Mungkin sebelum kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun berhasil kututupi. Tetapi mengingat selama bersamamu aku menjadi tidak pernah biasa, aku akan mengakui ini adalah karena aku melihat ada kesempatan untukku agar bisa membuktikan bahwa aku adalah lelaki terakhir untukmu"

Termenung sebentar, Rukia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kedai kopi dengan suasana vintage yang mulai ramai itu, dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada rasa kehilangan ketika dengan sembrononya ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ulquiorra dan berpaling dari tatapan emerald yang menyilaukan itu. Dengan segenap masalah baru berkecamuk di dalam kepala, Rukia melajukan mobilnya kencang menuju jalan utama, menghiraukan telepon genggamnya yang bernyanyi dan memunculkan nama suaminya—Ichigo.

* * *

Hari telah menjelang malam ketika Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat aneh, melelahkan dan dengan selipan sebuah kebahagiaan di antaranya. Berjalan memasuki rumah, Rukia menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sedari pagi belum dijejali apapun. Ketika ia berjalan mendekati _pantry_, ia melihat beberapa piring-piring berisi makanan yang terlihat lezat. Rukia baru hendak memikirkan untuk sebaiknya mengambil makanan itu atau tidak, ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya setengah mati.

"Makanlah"

Tak pelak, Rukia menjadi jengkel dan malu disaat bersamaan karena ia ketahuan basah ingin mencuri makanan di atas meja. Mencoba menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang telah meluncur ke dalam jurang, Rukia berbicara,

"Oh tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku hanya berfikir siapa yang memasak makanan sebanyak ini"

Tidak butuh lama bagi Rukia untuk menaikkan harga dirinya karena seketika itu juga, perutnya berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa ia sangat perlu diisi dan sekaligus meluluh lantakkan sisa-sisa harga diri Rukia sebagai mantan anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang sopan dan bermartabat.

* * *

Kilatan di mata coklat Ichigo menandakan bahwa ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya karena suatu alasan yang Rukia tidak ingin tahu. Untungnya lelaki itu berhasil bertahan dengan sangat hebat hingga setelah dehaman yang ketiga ia berkata,

"Aku membuatnya untukmu. Kupikir kau butuh makan"

Rukia merasa enggan sekali menanyakan darimana Ichigo tahu ia belum makan seharian. Alih-alih berusaha menaikkan harga dirinya lagi, Rukia segera duduk dan memasukkan makanan-makanan lezat tersebut kedalam mulutnya tanpa perlu merasa repot untuk memanaskannya kembali.

Mendengus geli, Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia, menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan, dan ikut duduk bersamanya.

* * *

Seusai makan malam dan mencuci piring kotor, Rukia memutuskan untuk melihat langit sebentar dan menuju kamarnya—dan Ichigo. Ketika ia berada dalam lamunannya yang paling jauh, Rukia disadarkan dengan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Adalah balkon kamar yang menampakkan kebun bunga lavender dan lili putih yang dipilih Ichigo untuk melakukan hal ini kepada Rukia. Dan kesadaran akan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo memilih untuk bersikap romantis, membuat Rukia dalam hati berdecak sebal.

"Apa maumu" Rukia berkata dingin.

"_Nothing_"

"Menyingkirlah Ichigo. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri dengan tenang, Demi Tuhan!"

Mengeratkan pelukan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu terbuka Rukia yang menggunakan baju tidur bertali _spaghetti_, Ichigo hanya membalas dengan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas.

* * *

"Rukia"

"Hmm"

"Tentang kemarin, apakah itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Aku sangat yakin itu bukan urusanmu, Ichigo"

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau salah besar, Rukia. Perlu kau ingat kembali aku adalah suamimu dan sebagai seorang suami, aku merasa sangat malu mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang pencium yang buruk"

"Diam sajalah, Ichigo. Kau selalu merusak _mood_ku"

"Aaaa..aaa.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Tetapi bagaimana seorang player seperti dirimu bisa baru mendapatkannya umm..kau tahu, kemarin?"

"Oh Ichigo berhentilah berbicara. Aku tidak akan membicarakan hal seperti ini denganmu lagi karena seingatku terakhir kali aku meladenimu, kau mendadak menjadi gila dan diluar kendali dan aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam hal seperti itu dan mendengar ocehan omong kosongmu lagi"

* * *

"Itu bukan omong kosong, Rukia"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku akan menyetujui omong kosongmu asalkan kau berhenti menjadi seorang player dan malahan jatuh kepadaku"

"Berita baiknya, hal itu baru saja kulakukan" kata Ichigo dengan seringainya.

"Omong kosong"

"Aku serius, Rukia. Tidak akan ada lagi wanita lain; tidak akan lagi pesta sampai dini hari bersama para gadis, tidak akan ada lagi koleksi nomor wanita-wanita seksi, bahkan aku akan menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada lagi majalah-majalah dewasa di lemariku"

"Kau pasti sedang bergurau"

"Rukia, yang perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mudah melepaskan apa yang aku inginkan. Sekarang aku hanya menginginkan satu wanita dan itu adalah kau. Aku akan menjadi lelaki manapun yang kau inginkan atau memberikanmu apapun yang kau mau hanya agar kau bisa selamanya berada disisiku"

* * *

Rukia pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya, bermimpi buruk. Ia hanya bergurau untuk menantang Ichigo yang terkenal sebagai player dan penghancur hati wanita itu untuk tunduk, jatuh cinta dan menjalankan pernikahan yang mereka miliki sekarang dengan normal. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Ichigo akan menyanggupinya dengan semudah ini. Kesadaran akan kehancuran dirinya segera datang dalam waktu dekat membuat Rukia segera bergidik ngeri.

Memilin-milin ujung bajunya, Rukia berfikir dengan keras bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Ia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang menyenangkan seperti teman lama dan tidak berkeinginan untuk menggantikannya dengan hubungan yang melibatkan emosi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, entah berdasarkan apa, Rukia merasa yakin suatu hari ia akan jatuh dan terluka karena Ichigo, mengingat lelaki itu sungguh mengerikan dibalik wajahnya yang tampan. Yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah antisipasi agar kelak ketika ia dan Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah, ia tidak akan terluka terlalu dalam.

* * *

Rukia merasa seketika badannya diputar oleh satu tangan yang berada dipinggangnya. Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya, iris violet Rukia menangkap gelapnya musim semi dimata Ichigo. Tanpa mengejutkan Rukia kali ini, Ichigo menyelipkan tangannya yang besar diantara lebatnya rambut hitam malam Rukia, membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Rukia berdesir.

"Percayalah padaku" bisik Ichigo parau tepat di telinganya.

Rukia terkesiap. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia begitu tenggelam dalam tatapan Ichigo yang tidak ia mengerti. Rukia berusaha menganalisa semua kegilaan ini dengan kepala dingin. Tetapi tanpa dipikir terlalu lamapun, Rukia sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari pernikahan ini. Hal ini membuat Rukia bingung dan khawatir setengah mati akan apa yang sedang Ichigo rencanakan di dalam otaknya

* * *

Demi segala Tuhan, ia seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang lelaki yang tidak mungkin kekurangan apapun dihidupnya kecuali kasih sayang dari seorang ibu yang telah meninggalkannya ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun. Ia pemilik kerajaan bisnis Kurosaki yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia mapan. Ia juga berpostur tinggi tegap, memiliki wajah sangat tidak buruk, memiliki stok wanita yang tidak akan pernah habis untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya dan segudang hal menyilaukan lain. Tapi mengapa dari semua wanita di muka bumi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini kepada Rukia?

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari semua ini, Ichigo? Melihat kehancuranku dan keluargaku?" kata Rukia ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya ke dalam tenggorokan.

"Perlu kau tahu, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin aku saksikan, Rukia" balas Ichigo dengan suara yang rendah, ia nampak sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Rukia.

* * *

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau telah memiliki segalanya. Kau memiliki hidup yang semua orang impikan. Kau juga memiliki segudang wanita canggih yang siap kapanpun kau butuhkan. Kau memiliki semua hal di dunia ini, Ichigo. Tetapi kenapa merasa repot untuk menghabiskan waktu melakukan permainan konyol ini bersamaku? Kau bisa menantang dirimu dengan wanita-wanita lainnya selain aku, Demi Tuhan!"

"Aku telah memutuskannya, Rukia. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Kalau kau merasa takut aku akan menghancurkanmu seperti yang Ulquiorra lakukan, maka aku akan memberi jaminan kau bisa segera melayangkan surat cerai kepadaku saat itu juga. Kau tahu, sesuatu di dalam dirimu membuat naluriku mengatakan bahwa aku harus memperjuangkan, melindungi dan membahagiakanmu. Pikiran logismu yang mengerikan itu membuatku ingin mematikannya setiap kau bersamaku. Kau tidak hanya sebuah tantangan manis untukku Rukia, tetapi kau juga—"

Tepat saat itu Rukia membungkam mulut Ichigo dengan mulutnya. Rukia tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar Ichigo. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk menghadapi hari yang gila ini. Rukia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan lebih erat pada suaminya itu. Hamparan bunga lavender dan lili putih menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Rukia telah menyerah pada pikiran dalam kepalanya yang sedari tadi berceloteh panjang lebar.

"_Satu kegilaan lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah hari ini_" kata Rukia dalam hati ketika dengan penuh kesadaran ia membiarkan tangan Ichigo menjelajahi tubuhnya di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari tergila dalam hidup Rukia. Kini ia sedang menikmati santap siangnya di sebuah café bernuansa _sailor _yang menjadi tempat favoritnya beberapa hari belakang. Tempat ini sedikit terpencil dan menawarkan ketenangan yang Rukia butuhkan. Ia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya dari baik Ulquiorra maupun Ichigo.

Mengenai Ulquiora, Rukia entah kenapa merasa perlu untuk menghindar dari tatapannya yang semakin hari membuatnya kehilangan segala indera. Pernyataan terakhirnya terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala Rukia setiap kali lelaki itu terlihat dari ekor matanya, membuat Rukia secara tidak sadar membangkitkan kembali harapan yang telah hancur di dalam dirinya. Di sisi lain, logikanya menjerit untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu sebelum ia menjadi lebih hancur dari butiran debu. _It's funny how world makes two people stay apart even though they have been sharing the same feeling like forever_.

Dering di _handphone_ Rukia membuat wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan dari piring ke benda mungil kesayangannya yang menampilkan nama yang belakangan kerap muncul disana.

* * *

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau pulang?" suara baritone diseberang sana menyapa tanpa tedeng alang aling.

"Seperti biasa. Tetapi aku membawa mobil hari ini. Tidak usah repot menjemputku, Ichigo"

Ichigo, sang suami yang belakangan mendadak menjadi begitu romantis dan perhatian, terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar kemudian berkata,

"Aku jemput jam lima lima belas. Sedang makan siang?"

Kini giliran Rukia yang mendengus. Ia tahu Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang melakukan penawaran. Ia memerintah dan perintahnya bersifat final. Bila ia mengatakan akan menjemput Rukia, maka seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Pada awalnya Rukia merasa sangat kesal dan egonya terluka mendapati perlakuan Ichigo yang seenaknya ini. Tetapi semakin lama Rukia semakin terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Entahlah, sejak peristiwa dua minggu lalu, hubungan mereka kini telah berkembang sangat pesat.

* * *

"Kurasa kau butuh liburan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalamu yang sibuk itu, Rukia" suara disana menyahut lagi ketika sadar Rukia tidak bersuara selama beberapa saat.

"Oh, maafkan aku Ichigo. Tadi kau berkata apa?"

"Sedang makan siang?"

"Ya"

"Sendiri?"

"Yap"

* * *

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku ingin melihatmu hari ini karena kemarin kita tidak sempat bertemu sepanjang hari gara-gara jam lembur sialan itu"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau bis—"

"Dimana?"

"Kau tahukan Ichigo, ada batas toleransi yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Ini daerah _privacy_kudan aku tidak ingin kau mengganggunya. Kita bisa bertemu di rumah atau di mobil nanti"

"Rukia, a—"

"Ya atau tidak sama sekali. Kebetulan hari ini Kaien meminta pertukaran shift kepadaku"

"_Shit_." Ichigo memaki plean.

"Baiklah. Lima lima belas dan pastikan kau pulang bersamaku" kata Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Lima lima belas"

Hening sebentar.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia" Ichigo berkata dengan suara parau.

Mendengar suara Ichigo yang tidak biasa, Rukia dengan heran membalas

"Ya?"

"Jangan lirik Ulquiorra lagi. Aku akan sampai di sana tepat waktu untuk menyeretmu kembali ke rumah"

"Jangan coba benar-benar menyeretku atau aku akan menendangmu tepat di—"

Berdeham sebentar, Ichigo berkata

* * *

"Aku hanya bercanda sedikit, _stiff_. Ah, mengapa kau bisa menjadi begitu tegang dan pemarah, membuatku tidak sabar untuk mencium bibir nakal itu"

"Diamlah Ichigo atau aku akan segera memutuskan sambungan ini secara tidak sopan"

"Lima lima belas dan ja—"

"Ya aku tahu. Sampai jumpa"

"Baiklah. I mi—"

Dan Rukia memutuskan sambungan telepon duluan sebelum ia mendengar kata-kata beracun Ichigo.

"_Kau benar-benar mati, Ichigo_" umpat Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

Okay! Inidia chapter 2! Selamat menikmati(?) Daaaaaaannnn kayanya disini kebanyakan percakapan terus kepanjangan ya(?). Well, saya masih menunggu komentar dan saran kalian^^

Have a nice day!

Rukiorra Schiffer


	3. E N D

A First Kiss That Lasts A Lifetime

By: Rukiorra Schiffer

Rate : T

Genre : Romace/Drama

Desclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Sebulan terakhir telah berubah menjadi hari-hari paling indah yang tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi di hidup Ichigo, sebelumnya. Sangat lucu bagaimana kini bila diingat-ingat ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk membahagiakan satu wanita: "Rukia Kurosaki" mengingat sebelumnya ia adalah seorang _hardcore_ _player_. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menyangka akan mengambil langkah gegabah untuk menjalani pernikahan yang serius dengan seorang wanita mungil keras kepala yang pikirannya selalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam hal itu. Tetapi seiring berjalan waktu, nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mempertahankan pernikahan yang ia punya ini dengan baik. _Well_, mengingat nalurinya jarang sekali meleset, tidak ada salahnya juga untuk mencoba toh ia tidak akan kehilangan apapun bila kelak gagal.

Menurut Ichigo, semua hal di dunia ini—termasuk pernikahannya dengan Rukia—memiliki sebuah struktur dimana tantangannya adalah bagaimana cara menemukan sebuah celah untuk menyerang dengan akurasi yang tepat dan pada akhirnya menginvasi daerah sasaran sesuai dengan target yang dicapai—seperti ketika sedang menjalankan sebuah bisnis. Ichigo yakin, dengan pengalamannya menghadapi wanita, keakuratannya dalam membaca dan menangani sesuatu, insting alaminya yang mengagumkan dan pesonanya yang selama ini selalu berhasil menghipnotis banyak orang untuk tunduk padanya, dapat membuat Rukia cepat atau lambat akan mengikuti permainan kecilnya.

* * *

Rukia Kurosaki—yang dahulu bermarga Kuchiki—memanglah seorang wanita yang unik. Maksud unik disini adalah, Rukia selalu menggunakan logika—tidak seperti banyak wanita lain lakukan—diatas semua tindakannya. Ia juga mandiri, bertanggung jawab, tegas, mengintimidasi, percaya diri, tegar dan lucu. Disamping itu juga, ia sangat luar biasa dalam mempertahankan harga diri dan terutama hatinya—dimana hal ini terlihat sangat mengagumkan dimata Ichigo—yang pernah hancur karena seorang doker sialan egois yang kini satu tempat kerja dengannya.

Gadis beriris violet itu terlihat indah bak sebuah boneka tetapi terasa hidup dan menyenangkan saat kau bersamanya. Ia seperti alat pencipta kebahagiaan—bila alat semacam itu benar ada. Ia dengan reputasinya sebagai _player_ sungguh mencengangkan bahwa ciuman pertamanya baru saja diambil oleh Ichigo beberapa minggu lalu dalam acara akhir minggu gila mereka di hutan. Sejak hari itu, jejak bibir Rukia seolah tidak pernah hilang dari bibir Ichigo. Bagaimana lembut, basah, manis, dan _addictive_nya bibir itu berhasil membuat Ichigo menelan ludah setiap mengingatnya saja. Oh Rukia, wanita yang pantas diperjuangkan.

Mengingat hal itu, ujung bibir Ichigo berkedut, menahan senyum yang bila tidak ia kendalikan akan terpampang lebar dan jelas di wajahnya bagai orang bodoh. Namun nampaknya ia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah demikian sejak sekitar lima belas menit lalu. Baiklah, seseorang harus menjelaskan kepada Ichigo sekarang bagaimana lelaki itu membuat seisi ruangan menjadi hening dengan sikapnya yang _well_, mencengangkan. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang dingin, mengerikan dan mengintimidasi bukan hanya dari auranya saja tetapi juga dari kerutan permanen di dahinya. Dan mendapati Ichigo dengan wajah tolol menahan senyum sambil menyeringai sesekali ditengah-tengah kegiatan rapat, membuat semua orang sukses menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai.

* * *

Pada dehaman seorang berambut biru terang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—yang merupakan CEO di perusahaan Ichigo—yang entah keberapa kali, akhirnya Ichigo terpaksa kembali ke dunia nyata. Bola mata yang tadi berwarna jingga kelabu kini kembali menggelap diiringi dengan aura otoritas dan tatapan mengintimidasinya, membuat seisi ruangan sukses bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada atasan mereka itu.

"Baiklah. Rapat sampai sini dahulu. Besok pagi saya ingin persiapan proyek ini selesai dengan sempurna. Terima kasih, dan sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke tempat masing-masing" kata Ichigo setelah beberapa menit dihabiskannya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Kurasa kau butuh bulan madu, bos" ujar Grimmjow dengan seringai cari matinya setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan hanya dirinya dan Ichigo.

Benar juga, pikir Ichigo. Ia butuh sebuah bulan madu yang panjang dan romantis. Meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah Rukia akan suka dengan gagasan romantis, tetapi ide untuk melarikan diri dari kesibukan dan terjebak di suatu daerah asing yang indah bersama Rukia adalah sebuah hal cemerlang yang patut dicoba.

Apakah harus ke Los Noches dan mengamati indahnya padang pasir serta keeksotikan pulaunya, ataukah Soul Society lebih baik dengan pegunungan dan dataran tingginya yang indah? Atau ke sebuah tempat dengan pantai dan laut yang tidak terlalu terkenal, daerah yang sepi dengan fasilitas bintang lima untuk menciptakan suasana intim diantara mereka? Atau mungkin…..

"Bos" suara Grimmjow memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan rapat—sekali lagi.

* * *

Berusaha berdeham keras untuk mengalihkan rasa terkejut akibat suara Grimmjow yang mengganggu lamunannya, Ichigo berkata,

"Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi, _mate_!" dan pecahlah tawa Grimmjow yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ichigo dan cengiran bodoh di wajah? Hal paling baru yang ditemui Grimmjow sejak ia mengenal dan menjadi teman baik Ichigo selama lima tahun.

"_Pasti ini berhubungan dengan istri mungilnya. Boleh juga wanita itu_" pikir Grimmjow geli.

"Ichigo" kembali Grimmjow memanggil Ichigo setelah ia mendapati sahabatnya itu tidak menyahut.

"Demi Tuhan Ichigo! Kembalilah ke dunia nyata" seru Grimmjow iseng. Mendapati sang _player_ menjadi ganjil seperti ini bukanlah pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat setiap hari.

"_Shit_. _Sekarang aku sudah seperti Rukia_" maki Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hentikan cengiran bodoh itu, Grimmjow dan kembalilah ke ruanganmu" ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang dibuat semengerikan mungkin agar sahabatnya itu berhenti nyengir ke arahnya.

"Ya. Ya. Aku akan ke ruanganku sekarang. Dan kalau kau membutuhkan saranku karena nampaknya kemampuanmu memikat wanita telah menurun, kau tahu kemana harus menghubungi"

* * *

Dengan diiringi tatapan maut Ichigo yang bisa membunuh orang—jika saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh—Grimmjow melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang rapat dengan seringai puasnya.

Setelah Grimmjow dipastikan telah menghilang selamanya dari ruang rapat, Ichigo kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pikiran-pikiran romantisnya bersama Rukia. Dan setelah ia sadar dengan sendirinya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat dimana itu berarti ia telah absen selama dua jam dari dunia nyata. Bergegas, Ichigo merogoh saku celana dan mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya

"Pastikan dua minggu kedepan kau kosong"

_Send_.

Setelah beberapa menit yang seperti selamanya, akhirnya _handphone_ Ichigo bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum ketika membaca nama pengirim yang tertera disana. Rukia.

"Atau?"

Sebuah balasan yang konfrontatif—_typical_ Rukia—muncul disana, membuat sesuatu di dalam mata Ichigo berkilat. Mengunci layar ponselnya, ia menyeringai dan beranjak dari tempat duduk, menuju pintu keluar.

"_Atau aku yang akan membuatnya kosong_" balas Ichigo di dalam hati.

**~ E N D ? ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Halo ! Maaf saya baru bisa upload lagi sekarang. Saya tidak yakin sih ada yang menyimak cerita ini, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca cerita ini he he he.

Anyway, saya mau minta maaf sekali lagi karena dengan berat hati terpaksa saya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini dengan sangat gantung dan tidak professional. Saya—akhirnya—telah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan "Ichigo" di dunia nyata yang sudah menemani saya dalam senang dan sedih selama kurang lebih empat tahun belakangan. Saya rasa saya tidak bisa lagi menulis tentang apapun di fandom ini karena Ichigo di dunia nyatalah yang menjadi Muse saya dalam menulis fanfiction-fanfiction yang selama ini saya terbitkan di ffn berdasarkan kisah nyata. Dan tetapi kini ia telah pergi.

Saya benar-benar memohon maaf apabila seandainya saja ada seseorang—atau dua orang—yang ternyata dengan telah sangat baik hati mengikuti cerita saya, ternyata merasa kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Saya benar-benar telah menyerah untuk menulis. Saya sudah mencoba untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini dalam enam bulan terakhir tetapi hasilnya malah menjadi sangat kacau, lebih kacau daripada cerita saya sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jadi dengan ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah membaca, memohon maaf atas segala hal menyebalkan yang telah saya lakukan, dan sekaligus mengucapkan perpisahan dengan kalian, para penghuni ffn.

Have a wonderful life ahead, peeps!

* * *

Rukiorra Schiffer, 2015


End file.
